


morning talk/supersymmetry

by sunflowersutra



Series: inkmuseu [3]
Category: Bichinhos no Bichinhosverso - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, crianças que perguntam demais
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-08-18 20:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra
Summary: Arthur suspirou. Claro que ia ter um questionário.





	1. morning talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pvnkflamingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [you and me, baby, how about it?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195593) by [pvnkflamingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo). 

Manhãs como aquelas eram comuns na vida de Arthur e Valentim - por mais que parecesse chato para muitas crianças acompanhar seus pais no trabalho, o pequeno se divertia na salinha do museólogo com seus lápis de cor e papéis de rascunho. Agora, seu passatempo era riscar de lápis escuro as palavras que não conhecia no texto no verso inutilizável da folha e perguntar ao pai o seu significado.

Seria um tormento ao seu trabalho se Arthur já não estivesse com a cabeça completamente desfocada no dia-a-dia do museu.

Faltavam poucos dias para o casamento de Andrej e William e, por mais que soubesse que ambas personalidades ansiosas e organizadas dos dois noivos já haviam tornado impossível a aparição de qualquer problema realmente grave que atrapalhasse toda a ocasião, o museólogo sabia muito bem - e era lembrado constantemente através de mensagens de texto -, que o amigo fotógrafo certamente estava a ponto de explodir com todo seu desejo e necessidade pela perfeição e inseguranças que ainda insistiam em pipocar vez ou outra, mesmo que tanto ele quanto William insistissem em lhe lembrar que estava tudo bem, que estavam se casando em alguns dias, que o prazo de enviar o RSVP já havia passado e grande parte daqueles que haviam convidado estariam presentes, que as flores já haviam sido encomendadas com Laura, que Paulino e Miguel tocariam as músicas, que eles realmente iam se casar, que William o amava…

Naquela altura, ele já respondia automaticamente para aquelas mensagens, tentando buscar palavras que acalmassem a bichinha polaca que era seu melhor amigo pelas próximas duas horas, até que uma nova onda de preocupações o acometesse novamente.

Tudo estava em perfeita ordem e, pensar em casamentos outra vez parecia algo que ele tentava evitar desde que, três anos atrás, o seu próprio casamento havia chegado ao fim. 

Embora geralmente imaginassem que o bloqueio de Arthur para com aquelas cerimônias românticas tivesse alguma ligação com o divórcio - esperavam que ele tivesse carregado mágoas do passado e, principalmente, que ele estivesse desacreditado no amor, aqueles que o conheciam de perto sabiam que aquilo não era verdade. Após o fim, Arthur simplesmente estava tão focado em lidar com o presente, com seu trabalho e com a vida ao lado de Valentim que a ideia de algum dia estar naquela posição de noivo outra vez parecia algo extremamente distante da vida real, quase como algo que poderia protagonizar sonhos em noites especialmente inquietas, geralmente precedidas de muita bebida ou um dia extremamente turbulento.

Porém, não se surpreendeu quando, após tantos meses vivendo ao lado de Augusto, dividindo sua vida e seu amor com o tatuador de forma confortável, natural e completa, aquele assunto voltou a passear em sua mente.

Começara de uma forma inocente. Com noites assistindo _ reality shows _de caças a vestidos perfeitos e noivas enlouquecidas, o entusiasmo dele e do namorado com as histórias que se desenrolavam na televisão. Naquela noite, ainda que em um completo tom de brincadeira, conversaram pela primeira sobre o assunto, que logo desapareceu com o chilique de uma noiva ao perceber que o tecido do vestido que havia comprado em um site suspeito asiático na internet era completamente diferente do que estava na foto do anúncio. 

E, até o casamento de seu melhor amigo estar na porta, não retornaram a falar sobre isso até, uma noite, depois de algumas bebidas, Arthur confidenciar a Augusto que só casaria outra vez se fosse com ele. As palavras haviam escapado sem que pudesse segurá-las, empurrá-las de volta para o seu íntimo. Não precisavam falar daquilo. Augusto certamente havia perguntado sem qualquer intenção, apenas por perguntar, apenas pela sua habilidade incrível de falar a primeira coisa que lhe aparecia na mente, de forma tão espontânea, que tanto encantava Arthur e o fazia acreditar na criatura genuína que era Augusto. 

Se havia alguma intenção por trás daquela pergunta, eles certamente não precisavam pensar nisso agora.

A palavra da vez era _ musealidade_. 

Arthur riu ao ouvir o filho tentando pronunciar a palavra pausadamente, testando cada fonema e como eles saltavam ao seu ouvido, acostumando-se com a palavra até então desconhecida. O rapaz de cabelos cacheados deu uma pausa, fechando a agenda que ele tentava manter organizada com os preparativos do casamento de Andrej - e, principalmente, da despedida de solteiro -, antes de voltar sua atenção exclusivamente ao loirinho pequeno sentado ao seu lado, que aguardava uma explicação, ciente de que precisava se afastar um pouco daquelas preocupações.

“Musealidade… é uma boa palavra”, proferiu, coçando os cabelos em busca de um caminho simples. “Sabe aqueles ossinhos de dinossauros que você gosta de ver lá na sala dos bichinhos?”, o menino assentiu com a cabeça, “então, aqueles ossinhos estão no museu porque eles têm musealidade. É um adjetivo. Tipo bonito, feio, grande, pequeno…”. O menino se deu por satisfeito, sem muitas perguntas, rabiscando a palavra com um lápis roxo e logo partindo em busca da próxima palavra.

Aquilo se repetiu algumas vezes, com palavras mais diversas, até que Arthur percebesse que estavam já se aproximando das onze e precisavam correr para chegar no último ensaio da cerimônia sem que Andrej reclamasse de pontualidade ou qualquer coisa do tipo como se ele tivesse alguma moral para falar de qualquer coisa. Rapidamente, os dois Frahlich guardaram seus materiais - fosse o celular e as luvas vinílicas ou os materiais de pintura -, e deixaram o museu em direção ao metrô que, para a sorte dos dois, estava até vazio por conta do horário fora do pico.

Valentim balançava os pés um pouco distraído, como se a cabecinha de cachos loiros estivesse completamente fora dali, em outro planeta. Arthur teria se surpreendido se não estivesse tão acostumado com a facilidade que o filho tinha de se envolver com sua mente estranhamente criativa e ativa para a idade. Naquelas situações, preferia deixar que o filho explorasse aquilo como sentisse que deveria, sem censuras, apenas cuidado. Mexendo nos cabelos do menino, o museólogo acabou por atrair de novo sua atenção. “O que está pensando, Tintim?”, proferiu, de forma doce, enquanto as estações passavam do lado de fora e pessoas chegavam e deixavam o vagão. 

“Quando que você e o tio Augusto se casarem eu posso levar as alianças também?”, questionou o menino, visivelmente pensativo com a questão. 

A pergunta fez Arthur sorrir. Sabia o quanto o filho estava animado com toda aquela atmosfera que os cercava nos últimos meses, ainda que desconfiasse que ele não soubesse exatamente do que se tratavam casamentos. Havia explicado, em partes, que era como um namoro, mas um pouco mais sério e comentado como achava bonito que Andrej e William estivessem dando aquele passo, mas não sabia ao certo até onde o pequeno tinha compreendido a situação.

“Claro que você vai levar as alianças, Tim”, respondeu, com um sorriso curto, bagunçando os cabelos do filho.

“Mas quando vai acontecer?”

Arthur suspirou. Claro que ia ter um questionário.

“Quando ele me pedir para casar com ele, ué”

“Por que você não pede?”

Se dando por vencido, ele deu de ombros, sem saber realmente o que responder para o filho.

Por que ele não havia pedido ainda?


	2. supersymmetry

A euforia de Arthur era completamente justificada e, certamente, não era uma surpresa para ninguém. Assim que ele e Augusto retornaram para a festa, os sorrisos estampando o rosto e o entrelace de seus dedos visível aos amigos que ocupavam a mesa, não demorou muito para que eles compreendessem o que havia acontecido naqueles minutos de ausência do museólogo e do tatuador.

Ou, talvez, fosse a figura risonha de cabelos verdes, acompanhado da namorada igualmente risonha, que havia se antecipado e chegado ali antes, celular em mãos, aos risos, mostrando todas as fotos e vídeos do momento para Amanda, Lucas, Otávio e Benjamin. A pedido de Augusto, Cícero havia se ocupado em tentar registrar ao máximo aquele momento - o que significava dizer uma dúzia de stories em seu perfil registrando cada segundo daquele momento. Tudo aquilo havia sido combinado semanas atrás, quando acompanhou um Augusto ainda com algumas dúvidas para escolher os anéis - isto é, uma das vezes. Tinha acompanhado Augusto em muitos momentos e podia jurar que eles haviam escolhido o primeiro apartamento que alugaram juntos com menos dificuldade do que o amigo estava tendo para decidir qual aliança comprar. Após tantas viagens até a joalheria, o baixista estava no mínimo aliviado que não precisariam retornar para devolver o anel e só precisaria voltar ali na próxima vida.

“Olha aí, o casalzinho”, proferiu o rapaz sorridente, assim que os dois estavam próximos o suficiente da mesa para que pudessem ouvi-lo por cima da música - agora, Voulez-vous tocava pelo salão, sendo precedida por alguma versão de Fernando que eles podiam jurar que era da Cher.

Quando Lucas havia mencionado que tinha muito ABBA na playlist do casamento - mais do que o aceitável para algo que não era uma festa temática disco -, ele não estava brincando.

“Ainda bem que o juiz de paz já foi embora, não duvido nada que vocês dois iam tentar aproveitar a festa para casar logo”, murmurou Benjamin, logo cumprimentando os dois e parabenizando os amigos pelo momento, seguido por Otávio, que jurou não cometer o mesmo erro de deixar mais um amigo querido se casar com uma gravata azul - ao que todos riram, ainda que duvidassem muito que os dois iriam querer um casamento cheio de frescuras. Conheciam Arthur e Augusto, provavelmente marcariam a data em um dia de jogo do Flamengo e serviriam brigadeiros coloridos, aquilo sim combinava com eles.

Mais amigos chegavam, cumprimentos eram seguidos da notícia e logo após os abraços, cada um ocupava seu lugar, enquanto alguma música animadinha que Arthur não reconhecia tocava pelo salão. Assim que se libertaram de cumprimentar os poucos outros convidados, Will e Andrej se uniram ao grupo, sendo recebidos por um Valentim animado com o fato de que iria, mais uma vez, carregar as alianças - dessa vez, dos seus  _ papais _ .

A folga das canções do ABBA não durou muito tempo. Logo, Dancing Queen estava tocando e o museólogo pode jurar que ouviu Lucas reclamar com Amanda sobre terem colocado as músicas em um aleatório desconfortável - e logo ouviu a risada de Amanda, antes da professora puxar o namorado para a pista de dança.

“É agora que os três pais do William vão aparecer e vamos ter que adivinhar quem é o pai de verdade?”, proferiu Arthur, sentando-se a mesa ao lado do loiro, seu noivo (!), apoiando a cabeça nos ombros de Augusto sem qualquer cerimônia, logo segurando uma das mãos dele entre as suas.

Ali, ao meio de todos os seus melhores amigos e o amor da sua vida, mesmo com os olhares de censura de Andrej para os comentários. toda aquela felicidade e todo o amor pareciam se encaixar com a atmosfera familiar e amorosa que se espalhava pelo salão em completa harmonia. Sentia-se feliz, estava seguro. Ele apertou mais uma vez a mão de Augusto em um gesto carinhoso.


End file.
